University Love Life
by EreriForEternity
Summary: A story that follows the University Life of Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman, with all their pals along with them. Rated M for strong language and smut in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is my first ever Fanfiction, so sorry if it's shit. Before you ask about how I SPELT things, I am British, but the reason I did the American Uni system, and not the British one, it is because the American system is easier to understand. If you have any suggestions on what I could do in this story, write a comment or PM me about it!**_

* * *

Eren woke with a start when he heard a banging against his bedroom door.

"Eren Jaeger, I have called for you to get up 3 times already!" yelled Eren's mum angrily, "Get out of bed or you'll be late for your the first day of university!" When she finished yelling, she walked back to what she was doing earlier.

Eren groaned, annoyingly, when his mom was out of earshot. He then sat up on his bed, starting to remember the dream of his past-life he had that night. Before he realised it, tears were forming in his eyes, and he put his head in his hands.

" _LEVI HEICHOU!" Eren wailed, as he leaned over the lieutenant who was on the ground yelping at the pain, as he had just been crushed slightly by a 7 metre class titan, just before Eren killed it. Eren was crying uncontrollably now, as Levi was dying fast, and through his tears he said; "Please don't die" he whispered, which Levi heard, so he looked over to him and then the lieutenant heard the 3 words he thought he'd never get to hear from Eren: "I love you..."_

 _After saying those words, Eren was quickly pulled down by Levi. He didn't care how much it hurt his body physically to do this, he knew he would feel much more pain mentally if he didn't. The lieutenant brought his lips to Eren's ear, and this time it was his turn to get to hear the words he thought he wouldn't get to hear from Levi: "I… Love… You… Too". And with that, his last breath used up, Levi's body went limp._

When Eren was brought back to reality, he whispered to himself; "Levi, even though I can't remember what you like, except for your black hair, I wish I could be with you now so that I could love you like I always wanted to." Eren then proceeded to get dressed, and go to the kitchen where his mum and dad were waiting for him.

"Oh, Grisha, it only feels like yesterday I was changing his nappies, and yet today he is going for his first day at university!" Carla said, before wiping a tear from her eye. Eren and Grisha just rolled their eyes.

"Relax mom, I'll be able to come back and visit", Eren said while eating the toast made for him by his dad, "I'll be fine!"

"I know you will, but I just can't believe my baby's leaving the nest!" Eren blushed, just before they heard the doorbell, so Grisha went to answer the door. When Grisha came back he was followed by Mikasa who was going to the same university as Eren, and the rest of their friends, so she was getting a lift from his parent's.

"Good morning, Mikasa, dear" Carla said, smiling towards her.

"G'morning, Carla" replied Mikasa.

"Are you ready for going to Uni?" Eren asked Mikasa, who had just finished the rest of his breakfast.

"Just about."

"What are you majoring and minoring in, again, i'm afraid i have forgotten?" Asked Grisha, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm majoring in Chemistry, and minoring in Japanese and Physics." Mikasa said.

"And i'm majoring in Mathematics, and minoring in German and French." Eren said, while remembering his mum had made him pick German as well as French because she said he needed to know more of the language than he already did. Eren loved Maths, and because of that he wanted to become an Accountant. He was very good at BIDMAS*, but his favourite part of Maths was anything to do with algebra. "Are we gonna set off then, or what?"

"Eren's right, we better get going," said Grisha, as he grabbed his car keys, "You don't want to be late. Are all your bags in the car?"

"Yes." Replied Eren and Mikasa.

"Let's get going then!" Exclaimed Carla. After getting shoes on and locking the front door, Eren, Mikasa, Carla and Grisha got in the car and drove off, making their way to Titan Universtiy. Eren sat in silence, pondering what his university life will bring him.

* * *

 _ ***= Brackets(Parenthesis), Indices(Exponents), Division, Multiplication, Addition, Subtraction**_

 _ **So was it good? It wasn't was it...**_

 _ **But that won't stop me! See you for the next chapter, but it might take a while since school starts again tomorrow, where I live, so sorry if updates are irregular!**_

 _ **See you later Guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Levi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off, and soon after setting it to snooze. But Levi had no intentions of going back to sleep, since his mum would be angry with him if he did, and since Levi was a mama's boy, he didn't want to do that. The reason why he hit snooze instead of getting up, was because he didn't want his mama and papa see his eyes with tears welled up in them. Strangely enough, Levi had the exact same dream from his past life as Eren that night, but Levi didn't know that. The only difference in their dreams was the point of view, and the fact that all Levi could remember about Eren was his beautiful forest green eyes.

After Levi had composed himself, he got dressed, and went down to the kitchen where his mum had made him breakfast. "Good morning, dear." Kuchel said to Levi, with a smile.

"Good morning, mama." Levi replied, before giving his mum a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, papa."

Kenny just didn't look from the newspaper he was reading as he just said; "mmm."

"What's fucking wrong with him this morning?" Levi asked.

Kuchel just shrugged her shoulders, and replied, "Who the fuck knows, dear."

"I'm still angry at what Levi is majoring in." Kenny said, stiil not looking up from his paper.

"We had this last year as well when he decided to take it, he has already been doing it for a year now, what's wrong with English and Creative Writing anyway?" Kuchel asked, defending her son. "If Levi wants to be writer, let him be. This year he is even minoring in German as well as French to make his writing even better! You're supposed to be supporting every sensible decision to get to his dream."

"Sensible decision? SENSIBLE DECISION?! How is his dream to become a writer a sensible decision?" Before the other two could say anything back, the doorbell rang, so Kuchel went to see who it was.

"Saved by the bell." Levi whispered under his breath, shortly before he was pounced on by Hanji.

"Levi!" She exclaimed, with a massive grin on her face, while Erwin stood behind, slowly shaking his head at how mad his girlfriend was being, like always.

"Get the fuck off of me, shitty glasses!" Levi growled to her, as Erwin pulled Hanji off him.

"Are you ready to go, Levi?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, I just need to pick up my bag on the way out." Levi replied, getting up from he was sitting, giving his mum a goodbye and a kiss on the cheek, before making his way out the front door to Erwin's car. Levi got in the car and got ready for his second year of university, while trying not to kill Hanji for singing every Lady GaGa song that was known to man.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off: IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND SO LATE, I was sick in bed for an entire week (I won't share details, but it was horrible) & also I had a lot of homework since I just started high school again after summer, IM SORRY! I'm trying to do another chapter currently to make up for this mess.**

 **See you guys soon!**

* * *

When the Jaegers got to the university, they all got out the car and started to get their stuff out of the car, except Eren, who just stood and stared in awe at the university.

"Wow…" Eren said while marvelling at the sight, "Titan University…" Eren kept staring until he heard someone call out.

"Hey Eren! Hi Mikasa!"

The Brunet turned around to find his best friend waving at him, while walking over to him. "Hey Armin!" Eren replied back, while giving the blond a high five.

"Are you ready for the next stage of your life, or what?" Asked Armin.

"Sure am!" Answered Eren, while taking his stuff off his mum.

"Let's get going to Dorm Maria then!" Carla exclaimed, before they all started walking in the direction of said dorm.


End file.
